megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi Yoshizawa (Real)
Kasumi Yoshizawa is a character from Persona 5 Royal. Appearances * Persona 5 Royal: Supporting Character Design Kasumi is a young girl with identical facial features as Sumire Yoshizawa. However, she has auburn hair, brown eyes, and a beauty mark next to her left eye. She also wears contact lenses and her gymnast outfit is pink instead of blue. Personality Kasumi is largely implied to have the same personality as the "Kasumi" who is actually Sumire under Takuto's spell, aside that she is much more bold and confident and is fully consistent in her performances and cheerfulness, said to be consistently at top score during gymnastic competitions and would do her best to cheer up her sister or protect her from harm. Even if Sumire actually committed suicide, she would just get over it after some time and keep on going. She is also much more nimble and has better memory than Sumire and can execute complex gymnast moves without any issues, something that the fake Kasumi cannot do. Sumire had even described her as a "perfect sister." Despite this, Kasumi does have one inferiority compared to Sumire; she cannot cook as well as her. Kasumi is also said to not support handling matters for others to prevent them from being over-reliant on other people, something she doesn't follow towards Sumire. Details Kasumi is an accomplished gymnast living alongside her sister Sumire Yoshizawa and the twins' father Shinichi Yoshizawa, who was the host of a talk show that often invites Goro Akechi as its guest. She and Sumire had been practicing gymnastics since childhood under Coach Hirakuchi who trained them with a spartan degree, although she had a much more natural and shorter learning curve compared to Sumire. She also decides most of the matters between the Yoshizawa twins including designing Sumire's bedroom, excluding preparing dishes since she cannot do it properly. Kasumi is said to be a literal gymnastic genius who constantly goes into local competitions virtually uncontested, and many people were stunned by her bold performances. She also promised Sumire that they will go to internationals as a duo one day, although this is a promise which can no longer be fulfilled. Unfortunately, Kasumi doing most of the things for Sumire, in addition to Sumire not being skilled enough to go into gymnast competitions uncontested like Kasumi even if they received the same training had resulted in Sumire developing a severe inferiority complex, which caused her to believe that she should either become Kasumi herself or die, despite she was actually above average at the sport. This accumulated into Sumire having a fit of running away from Kasumi and nearly throwing herself into traffic by accident a month prior to the beginning of the the protagonist's journey, and she was only alive because of Kasumi sacrificing herself to protect her. Shinichi was seen mourning Kasumi with grief afterwards and Sumire's mental condition worsens because she thought that she was responsible for her death and she stole her dream, to the point that she wanted to become Kasumi herself to continue her legacy. Sumire was pushed by Shinichi to meet Takuto Maruki for therapy to prevent her from actually offing herself, and as the normal banters don't work on her, Takuto transformed her into a fake copy of Kasumi using Adam Kadmon's powers because she requested him to do so. However, other people still see this "Kasumi" as Sumire, causing people to believe that she was insane. During Sumire's real awakening, Kasumi's soul transforms into Cendrillon and takes place for the destroyed one. Her ghost also appears in the protagonist and Sumire's showtime. Despite her death and Sumire's inferiority complex towards her, Sumire does genuinely respect and admire her as a person and the twins did have a genuinely great relationship with each other. Kasumi also saw Sumire as a rival on near-equal terms instead of somebody to be looked down upon. Gallery Trivia *Kasumi used to bring Sumire to the shrine in order to pray themselves good luck prior to any of their major tourneys. *Kasumi used to fear heights when she was young, although when she grew older she is capable of going to the Ferris Wheel with no issues. *Shinichi used to take Kasumi to the batting cages when she was still a child, where she had fun at while the other children are scared of the flying balls. *Kasumi introduced Sumire to the gym seen during her Rank 7 Confidant. *Kasumi has a similar hair color, hairdo, facial features and disposition as the female protagonist from Persona 3 Portable. *Kasumi's death is foreshadowed in the opening of the game, where the fake can be seen breaking into a dance while holding an umbrella on a rainy road. The real Kasumi died on a road during a rainy day while holding an umbrella. * Kasumi died at the March of 20XX or a month prior to the beginning of the protagonist's journey, as implied by Sojiro Sakura during the second day (The 10th of April) in Royal. *Kasumi has a beauty mark on the corner of her left eye. According to mole readings, people with a beauty mark on the outer corner of their eyes will be generous, honest and peaceful, although they might also meet sudden death. Category:Persona 5 Royal Characters Category:Persona 5 Allies